Valkyrie joins in the fight against evil
by Iloveanimex
Summary: All it took was a single touch, and she shunned. It wasn't as painful as she expected, as her body broke down, she couldn't breathe. It was no longer then a few seconds, but it felt like forever. When she woke, she was in a whole new world... SPOILER ALERT! Don't read unless you have finished book 5 at the very least!
1. Chapter 1

She shunned. It was less painful than she though it would be. As her body broke down, she couldn't breathe, and after what felt like forever, which was no longer than a few seconds, her body re-built itself. She felt the cold solid ground under her, and air fill her lungs. She was content just staying there. Her body ached, as her mind and soul became one again.

"A B rank?! What was she thinking?" A voice moaned, from the distance.

"Oh shut up Naruto! You're still recovering! You are lucky you were invited at all!" A voice scolded. A girl, she could tell.

"Naruto, at your current level, you would still need a team to go on A rank missions, and there isn't a team for you to join right now" A voice reasoned, he sounded older, and wiser. Their footsteps halted, as if they had sensed her. She forced herself up, and dragged herself behind a tree.

"Who's there?" The first voice called. She could see them now. The one calling out to her, the one they called Naruto, was in an orange jumpsuit, and he had blond hair. There was also a pink haired girl, as well as a silver-haired man.

"Naruto, I don't think it's him... if it was, he would have attacked already" The girl reassured, then both turned to the older man, and nodded. In a blink of an eye, the older man was gone. She searched the immediate area, desperately trying to locate him. She concentrated on the air, to see if she could feel it shift, and when she did, she found him behind her. She swung her leg in an arc, trying to catch him in the side. He just court her foot in his hand, but made it look effortless. She hopped on her remaining leg, before lashing out and kicking him in the gut. She landed on her hands and the impact of the kick, meant he let go of her. Before the man could gather his bearings, she pushed at the air, making him hit the tree behind him, but instead on falling to the floor in pain, he disappeared, and in his place was a mere log.

She felt for shifts in the air again, and could feel movement. Ten people were approaching, and fast. Naruto jumped out of the bushes, followed by... yet another Naruto... then eight more. She clicked her fingers, summoning a flame, and throw it at the one closest. He vanished in a poof of smock. She used shadows to wrap around the throat of another, and he vanished as well. She kicked one, and punched another. She was only able to get three more before a wave of dizziness hit her, and hit her hard. She floor rushed to meet her, and with that, she was out like a light...

When she woke, she was in an unfamiliar room. She looked to her right, and out the window, then to her left, and found the three from before. She was about to push at the air, when the girl spoke.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you" She assured. "I'm Sukara, it's nice to meet you" Naruto leaned forward, as if expecting the injured girl. Sakaru pulled him back, and scowled at him. "Naruto, stop being creepy!"

"I'm sorry about him, he hasn't really worked out what manners are" The older man apologised, bowing his head. "I'm Kakashi Hataka"

"Who are you?" The blond asked, a frown on his lips for just being rightly insulted.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name" She insisted. Naruto huffed, before stepping back and placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm Naruto Usumaki" He announced, crossing his arms. She smiled, truly amused by how easy it was to manipulated him.

"I'm Valkyrie Cain...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I know it's been awhile, but no one reviewed... I just want to know my story isn't a complete fail! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

"Valkyrie Cain? What an... unique name" Sakara pointed out, still trying to smile out of politeness, rather then sound as nosy as Naruto.

"Thank you" Valkyrie beamed, already knowing that she would be fun to mess with.

"Is it not your birth name?" Kakashi asked, taking a more direct approach.

"No..." Valkyrie admitted, trying to find the right words to explain, "Where I come from, as part of the magic society-"

"Wait, magic?" Naruto demanded. Valkyrie nodded, finding him to be rather rude.

"Yes, magic. Anyway, in the magic society, other mages can have a certain control over others, using there birth name... so when we take a name, they no longer have that control over us" Valkyrie explained, but as she met the gaze of a confused Naruto, and an 'I-think-I-get-it' Sakara.

"I don't get it" Naruto admitted. Valkyrie smirked, happy to be given the opportunity to show them what she meant.

"Naruto Uzumaki, go to the sink and pour me some water would you?" Valkyrie asked, even though it wasn't really a request. Naruto tried his best to ignore her, but found himself walking towards the sink, like a puppet or trained pet. He poured the water, and walked right back, his face obviously struggling against himself. He handed Valkyrie her drink, scowling at her. Valkyries grin just got wider though. "Do you understand now?"

Naruto nodded, as well as Sakara and Kakashi.

"You have to teach me that" Kakashi requested, knowing that would come in handy.

"I guess it doesn't work for everyone" Valkyrie admitted, grinning. "Although there are ways to find out"

"How?" Naruto asked, no longer sounding bitter.

"Well, I guess you would need to be able to do magic... I think that here, you have different powers..." Valkyrie supposed. She wasn't sure how shunning worked, but she guessed, maybe they didn't have mages or anything like that. When she last shunned, she was in a place different to her own, but it lived by the same rules... it was just one thing that had changed. But here, she didn't see anything she recognised, or was familiar with.

But you still control the elements?" Sakara asked. Valkyrie nodded, summoning a ball of fire. She extinguished it, before summoning the water molecules. Once she had enough, she let them go other Naruto's head. He frowned, but when Valkyrie sent a cool breeze to dry him, his frown turned to a smile as he was now cool in the heat.

"You can control three?" Kakashi asked, having never met anyone who had mastered three by themselves... and at such a young age.

"I can use earth as well, but I would only use it if I had no other choice... I would turn my whole body to stone, but I could stay like that forever... I could come back after a day though..." Valkyrie explained, watching Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"What about lightning?" Sakara asked, wondering why that was the only one missed out.

"We never really considered it an element... not when magic is concerned... If I had time to practice, I should be able to use it too" Valkyrie told then, suddenly feeling quite sick.

A power overwhelmed her... it had been there before, but Valkyrie hadn't properly connected to her surroundings. It was horrifying, whatever it was. The only time she felt this kind of fear, was when she was being chased by lord vile...

She held her shoulders, gritting her teeth against it. She felt like running as far and as fast as she could.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, and as if it was in her DNA, she recoiled, hitting his hand away. Naruto looked sad, but his eyes weren't confused, they held understanding and wisdom, as if he was content even though he didn't feel it.

She stopped, realizing her mistake. She parted her lips, ready to apologize, when Naruto stood before walking out.

"Hey Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakara scolded, having less then any idea as to what was going on. Naruto ignored her, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry" Valkyrie muttered, her voice small instead of the one that was filled of confidence. Kakashi smiled. A sad smile, but a smile none-the-less.

"Don't worry, he understands... he may act like a kid, but he won't hold anything against you..."


End file.
